Forbidden Fruit
by darlingharbour
Summary: But we're only humans, and we all have our moments of sin. - Jeff/Melina; oneshot.


**A/N: Oh wow, a new Jeff/Melina fic? From me? This must be a good day, I'm sorry if it lacks in momentum; its old and I didn't feel like tweaking it too much. Haha, enjoy. :) ...And it may be slight AU.**

_Forbidden Fruit_

Its been a few years since we've met, officially anyways. Of course, there was all the pay per view events and the award ceremonies in which we'd pass by eachother, or would talk for a few seconds. But until we got in _direct_ contact, we hadn't realized how much we belonged in eachother's life. And then it all began.

Being a part of the wrestling world, we've certainly always have known of one another. And we've even had a storyline together as well. Not romantically, but my boyfriend at the time was in a fued with him and his brother, Matt. With him, one of the most appealing professionals, and me, a somewhat popular (and bitchy) diva. It sounds like it was meant to be, right?

Well, not quite. I mean, I've heard that he was into me, and I can't say I (romantically) liked him back instantly, but I was intrigued. Many times my friends would tell me how smitten he was, and how many times he had confessed to harboring a crush on me, and all I would do was wave them away, as if they were telling me something I actually did know.

My schedule -and his, trust me, his life was filling with responsibilty- was hectic. Every month, every week, every day I would be in a new city. Venturing from show to show, shooting promos and even _training_ the whole day if we must.

Sure, it was difficult, but we managed through it, our love for the dedication of our fans driving us further.

-x-

So I set out to meet him - I got his digits from his brother, whom I daringly called one night, I'm proud - and we arranged to get together at a nearby starbucks. I did this whilst in New York, lucky thing was, he was staying in the big apple as well for the moment being.

After one of his small concerts (he does music on the side - amazing music, really), I spot him sitting in the famed caffee, sipping lightly on a beverage. I inhale deeply (for reasons then unknown) and enter the fray.

He glances up at me, and I smile. He returns it, and stands up. Not being one with the over active social life, I wonder what he's about to do. Well, being the gentleman he's supposed to be, Jeff pulls out the chair in which I'm about to sit, and after he does it, I awkwardly lean in for a hug. He accepts it, and I'm left lingering in his arms for far too long when I get carried away. I realize this and pull apart from him, going a pale red before taking a seat. He laughs gently, his intentions not to mock me, but to loosen me up. It works.

Soon after, we're indulged into a two hours length of conversation. The topics ranging from personal interests to (oddly enough) the potential of a tag team match or something near the likes of it. I'm overly flattered.

By the time we both have to go, we've both finished each 4 lattes, and have demolished a variety of donuts. I remind myself not to pick at my teeth feverishly, a habit that only appears when I've eaten in front of somebody other than those of my family.

I reach out to shake his hand once we're to our feet, and I notice a gold band around the length of his left hand's finger. He catches me staring and explains. "My girlfriend and I are engaged."

Its like a somethings been pulled out from under me, and I fall limp (emotionally anyways) but I feign a congratulatory expression, and I wish him (and grudgingly, her) the best of luck. We depart from the hotspot and go our seperate ways. It isn't until a few days later when Jeff rings me up, and invites me out again.

My heart pounds in excitement, but my mind repeats the words: "as friends."

* * *

Three months later, and we're inseperable (most times, and the times when we're not are the times he's with his wife), his family has taken a liking to me as well. His sister, on one hand, treats me as the female sibling she's never had. She does the same with Jeff's other half, but it appears she offers me more sincerity.

His brother meanwhile, has adjusted having me around, and acts as if I'm one of the gang. Which is slight odd because I feel as if I have intruded upon each and every one of their lives. When I mention this, his father begins to act as if I'm crazy, and I laugh along happily, until my sights set onto the happy couple, who are usually attached at the lips.

I fight off the desire to be the one who nestles him into her body. It'll never happen.

-x-

One night, the two of us (at my hotel room - his wife has "given her permission" as he had said) gather to watch a movie, and that turns into a bust. We sit on my canary yellow couch, eat ice-cream and play useless words games instead of paying attention to the film rolling.

"Ok," He starts as he puts down his mint chocolate chip, I resume obliterating my cookie dough.

"Let me have a bite of that," He commands playfully, indicating the container in my hands. I shake my head. "No!" I deny him of my oh so delicious treat, but he steals it when I'm not suspecting him to, and he shoves a spoonful into his mouth. I holler at him, jokingly of course, but he doesn't take a delight to it, and he hands it back. "Yuck," He complains, scrunching his face in disgust, "who makes ince cream that tastes like cookies?"

I hit him (my weakest) with my untensil. "Normal people who think ice cream and cookies would be a good combination." I tell him, defiantly.

Silence consumes us, and suddenly his breathtaking green eyes find mine. Soon, I can't control my actions (neither can he by the expressions he's giving off) and I find myself inching closer to him, our lips merely a few centimetres.

He closes the distance between us, and our lips collide softly. I shiver from the warmth radiating from his body, and lose myself in his kiss. He tastes deliciously sweet and I think to myself; why haven't I discovered him earlier?

For a few more pleasure filled minutes, I remain in his grasp, running my fingers through his now short, jet black hair (I remember it being multicolored) as he continues the onslaught. My body's yearning to lean into his, and I to to refrain from doing so; afraid of what it might lead to. I twist my mouth on his, and we find that we can't stop. His tongue wonders its way onto mine, its got me moaning from the intense feeling. And soon his guitar calloused hands gently grasp my head, and then I feel them slide slowly down my back...

I'm hit abruptly with the image of his spouse, and I immediately pull away and he knows why.

"This is wrong," I whisper, my eyes still closed. I can still feel his hand against my waist, the remnants of his touch burning into my skin. I'm practically a heaving, melted mess. He agrees while breathing heavily. "As the forbidden fruit... the dire consequences just as deadly as the taste."

-x-

A few months later, we're still friends. No one knows about the incident, and the two of us aren't planning on that changing anytime soon. What we felt between us was raw and full of chemistry, but it was also unlawful. He is married, and I am about to be.

But we're only humans, and we all have our moments of sin.


End file.
